


she made me do it!

by dociousmackocious



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, i've had this idea for a while now and i kinda hope this is how it plays out uwu, it prolly won't tho oops, we can DREAM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dociousmackocious/pseuds/dociousmackocious
Summary: buffy finds out about 'double dribble' and takes matters into her own hands.





	she made me do it!

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!!! sooo, i have a tumblr, aestheticambi, give me prompts in my asks ! :^)

"so, cyrus, did tj apologize yet?" andi asked, biting her apple. it was currently lunchtime, the tuesday after costume day.

"no." cyrus sighed, picking at his food. andi knew that was his answer, but it was worth a shot. he had been down in the dumps all weekend, plus friday, monday, and tuesday. buffy and andi were worried for their poor friend, as he was always happy. he didn't even get a chocolate chocolate chip muffin that morning, nor the morning before,which was extremely off for the boy.

"ugh, i swear, kippen's always messing things up! who ditches on something THEY planned?" buffy rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance.

"can we...not...hate tj?" cyrus pleaded, finally looking up at them. "i know he did something that hurt me, but he didn't need to do the costume. plus, he's gone through enough. i think i'm the only one in this group who hasn't gone rogue on him."

jonah looked at cyrus, then the girls. "he's right. give the guy a break. if i know the new tj, he'll come around eventually, and he will apologize to cyrus."

buffy scoffed, "he didn't apologize last time." 

andi kicked her leg. "he's not one for sorries, but he did say sorry as he walked away but-" cyrus started, but was cut off.

"what are you waiting for then?" andi interrupted. 

"him to talk to me?" he said, as if it was obvious. "i'm sorry, but he's still avoiding me."

"maybe he thinks you're avoiding him." jonah suggested quietly.

cyrus just sighed, and left the table, throwing away his food. buffy stood up. "it's the worst seeing cyrus miserable like this! that's it, i've had enough mopey cyrus for 5 days. i'm talking to tj."

andi grabbed her wrist. "buffy, he can handle this himself-"

"well, he's not doing it fast enough! sad cyrus is not a cyrus i want to see." 

\------

buffy walked up to tj swiftly, after school when he was leaving basketball practice. "so, tj, we need to talk."

he slung his backpack over his shoulder. "what's up?"

"what is your problem?" she rolled her eyes.

tj felt his body heat up at the sudden anger, and took a deep breath, trying not to be mad. "i'm....confused."

"you ditched your best friend for a girl you met like, two days beforehand?! are you REALLY that low?" she crossed her arms, now annoyed more than before. 

tj's eyes flickered to the parking lot. "my sister is gonna be here soon i gotta-"

"you're not leaving until you tell me why you ditched cyrus!" 

tj took another deep breath. "she made me."

buffy was now the confused one. "she, she what?"

"kira made me do it! she MADE me do the costume with her! well, not really, i mean, she pressured me into it! she figured something out and uh, bugged me about it and made me feel bad about it, and i should because it's wrong and shouldn't feel like that, and well, he wouldn't like me anymore if she told him because it's BAD-" tj rambled and buffy gave him a sympathetic look to shut him up.

"tj, you like cyrus, don't you?" she said gently.

he rolled his eyes. "the people in the back didn't hear you. could you be louder?!"

buffy gave another annoyed laugh. "tj, it's okay to like him. it's not wrong like you think. if you just explain to cyrus-"

"explain to him! he'll hate me!" he stressed, and buffy put a hand on his shoulder. 

"just tell him." she smiled weakly. "believe it or not, your precious underdog has been through some similar things. and i don't want to here his upset sigh one more time, or have to see him pretend to eat his lunch, so tj i swear to god, apologize!"

tj only nodded. "my sister's here. i have to go."

buffy moved out of the way and watched tj run to a car, getting in the passenger seat. "he better apologize," she whispered to herself, walking away. "but now i have someone else to talk to."

\------

the next day, buffy found kira by the school's enterance. "slayer! here to beg me to come back on your team? i heard about your game against the raptors, you guys are MORE than a hot mess-"

"save it, kira." she sighed. "why did you do that to tj?"

"do what?" she laughed, standing up from the picnic table. "make sure he literally doesn't make the wrong choice? i'm just helping him actually get a good costume."

"he told me you made him feel bad about liking a certain person." buffy crossed her arms. 

kira put a hand on her hip. "okay, maybe that was PART of my way to get him to do it, but so what? it's not like i was causing problems-"

"But you ARE, kira!" buffy yelled breathlessly. "cyrus has been miserable since! you made him lose a friend! if tj has a crush on him, it's not your buisiness so PLEASE, leave him alone about it!"

kira took a step closer, raising an eyebrow. "oh, no, i hurt someone's fragile feelings!" she gave a fake sad tone, then laughed. "big woop."

buffy swears, her ears were steaming from anger. "fine, be stubborn, but i have a feeling tj isn't going to be hanging out with you anytime soon." and with that, buffy walked away.

\-----

the next day, buffy came to school and finally saw a smiling cyrus, of course standing next to tj. "buffy!" tj smiled. "i want to say thank you."

cyrus smiled at tj, then buffy. "thank you from me as well." buffy looked down to the two boys' hands, which were clasped together. 

she looked back up at them. "i'm happy for you. i am."


End file.
